


A Collection of Original Poetry

by Centuriessoldier



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centuriessoldier/pseuds/Centuriessoldier
Summary: This is a collection of some poetry that I have written over the years. A lot of it comes from the need to vent and to self-heal. Maybe reading these, you might be able to relate, or to hopefully heal yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

The walls have eyes  
that are always watching  
weary and cautious  
of the girl that they guard.  
Witness her legs shake  
and her hands tremble.  
Her face breaks under their gaze  
broken by the lines that found a home there.  
They follow her shuffling feet  
early in the morning  
fingers weaving through the wild mass of hair  
that managed to express itself overnight.  
The walls have ears.  
They hear her tired heart  
hammer in its cage.  
They hear the screams and sobs  
that have never managed   
to tear themselves out of the girl's throat.  
They hear her mangled and labored breathing  
as she tries to fall  
unconscious.  
What the walls don't have   
are limbs  
to outstretch  
to embrace the girl who's haunted.  
They just sit there silently  
watching  
waiting  
for the girl they used to know.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't keep track of the days, not like I used to.  
They come and go like endless tides, crashing upon the shores of my reality.  
Sometimes I realize this and try to fix it.  
But it's as useful as trying to stop the movement of the wind.  
It makes my head spin, my legs weak.  
Once in a while, it's hard to breathe, like all I'm breathing in is dust  
and my lungs are screaming, heart pounding in a silent attack.  
My face is always composed, however.  
My face is always composed.  
No one sees through the cracks of my universe made of clay.


	3. Bitter-Sweet

I could say that you ruined my life.  
From the moment you walked into it.  
You ruined it in the most beautiful way,  
tearing at the edges with your bright smile.  
Shattering my fragile mind with your wistful laugh.  
Blocking any exit that I may happen to find   
with your slight gestures and gentle words.  
The trouble is, is that when you leave,  
I'll be the one to pick up the pieces,  
like I've done over and over.  
But in the end, I was the one who let you in.  
So who's done the real damage?


End file.
